Nice Morning too
by MadiDavis
Summary: Smut for smuts sake, a little take on Jim and Pam's talking head conversation. "We've had some really nice days together." "Nice morning too." "Beesly! Oh my God!" I think you get where this story is going. (;


She's never been much of a morning person. They always seem to come too early, pulling her from the warm comfort of her bed, forcing her to be up and awake before she's ready. But Jim's been home, and they've been talking, really talking, making up for lost time and all of the fights, and disagreements they've been through lately.

She can feel him awake next to her, planting sloppy wet kisses down her neck, his hands doing delicious things at her breasts that are covered in goosebumps from his lips and the cold morning air, still sensitive from last night's endeavors. It's all they've done since he's been back. As soon as the kids have gone down, as soon as the kids are distracted, and maybe once or twice at work if she's being honest.

They may or may not have gotten a little carried away making dinner, sneaking into the laundry room in a frenzy, while he bent her over the washing machine, and then the dryer too. And she wouldn't dare tell you about the supply closet at work, the way he pushed her skirt up around her waist, while she made quick work of his buckle and slacks, picking her up to wrap her legs around him. She's always been somewhat of a private person, they've got a home, they've got a bed, but he drives her absolutely mad. So who cares that they did it on the bathroom floor…more than once! There's a lock on that door!

He's made his way to her collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving a mark she's sure. She's grinning now, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as his mouth makes its way to her chest, his tongue swirling lazily around her nipple. "Mmmm" She lets out "k-ids" she's trying to speak, but she's all wrapped up in the feel of his teeth scrapping lightly at her breast, pulling and squeezing and touching in ways that only he knows how. "Sound asleep" he murmurs, his head dipping below the comforter to find her belly button, letting his fingers play at her hip, and dance down the inside of her thigh. He's such a tease sometimes, and he knows it.

He loves to watch her squirm, watch her brows furrow, watch her hands gather up the sheets, holding on with all she has. He nips and bites at her thighs and she's bringing her knees up, her hips can't help but come off the bed in anticipation of his mouth. God his mouth, she could fill an entire book and probably a sequel about the things that mans' mouth could do. He jokingly told her to do it once, and she did. Well a few pages anyway, and then she left it for him on his night stand. She'd never forget what his mouth did to her that night.

And now she's shaking under that mouth as he starts with his tongue first, darting out to taste her, dipping in to feel her. He's never tasted anything like Pam. He tells her often how good she tastes, in fact he tells her all the time just to watch the blush creep up her chest and into her cheeks. Sometimes after mornings like this, he'll whisper it to her when she least expects it. While she's typing away at her computer at work, in the break room as they sit and eat their lunch. She could have killed him the time he bent down to whisper in her ear in the middle of a sales call. Or sometimes he'll kiss her there just to saunter up to her lips, swirl his tongue around her mouth so she can taste it herself.

He's got two fingers in her now, pushing in deep and pulling out slow, using his tongue to circle her clit. He's always been good at building her up, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She's close now, he can feel it, can see it in the way her body moves. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling a little too hard, but he doesn't mind. He whispers to her telling her to let go, listens to her tell him how much she loves him as she cums around his fingers.

And then he's at her mouth, and she wastes no time pressing her tongue against his, kissing him hard enough that their teeth hit each other in a clumsy battle. But he's slowing her, watching her eyes as he presses into her, slow and steady, feeling her as she stretches around him. Bringing her ankles to cross around his back, her eyes clenching shut as he stills, both of them panting as they just take a moment to feel each other. It never gets old, always brings him back to that very first time, her hair fanned out around her, a hand cupping his face telling him that she was ready. He'll never ever forget it, slipping into her wet heat hearing her gasp and moan fulfilling every dream he'd ever had.

And it's still feels like that, here and now as she's pulling his lips to hers moaning his name, breathing a hot breath against his mouth. He knows she can cum again, he'll wait her out. Reach his hand between them, touch her where she likes it best as he thrusts in and out. Watching her mouth open with breathy little sighs, her telltale sign that she's almost there.

He leans down, telling her how pretty she is while biting at the edge of her ear. He can feel her, and he pushes as deep as he can, holding her there as she shatters around him and he follows right behind her. The two of them, always in sync. Something they learned that very first night when she came screaming his name and he right behind her, his head falling to her shoulder. He remembers her giggle when she told him it's how she'd always imagined it, and then he teased her for weeks asking what else she had imagined them doing.

He's rolling off of her now collapsing at her side, both of them a happy, sweaty, sated mess. She turning her head towards him grasping at his hand, smiling from ear to ear. Then her eyes happen to catch the clock on his nightstand blinking four a.m. Her mouth falls open, she most definitely thought it was at least six o'clock when she felt his lips at her neck, no wonder the kids were asleep!

She's playfully swatting at his chest, shaking her head. "Four a.m. Jim it's Four a.m.!" He's giving her that famous Halpert smile, shrugging his shoulders like he had no idea.

"Hey now!" He says "it's not my fault that you made it so dark in here, can't tell my days from my nights Beesly!" He's smirking, pulling her into the cocoon of his body. He plants a kiss on her shoulder, "nice morning?" He says "if you call it morning" she answers, pulling the comforter up and around their bodies, holding the arm he's wrapped around her body. "Nice morning" she sighs, happy and content.


End file.
